


Клише

by herat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Это самое ужасное клише - проверить в ложь, за которую сам же и платишь.





	Клише

\- Почему бы не завести настоящую девушку? – спрашивает Стайлз, полируя в ладонях шахматную фигурку. – Не подумай, что я жалуюсь, Боже, упаси! Но мне и, правда, интересно. С твоей упаковкой ты мог бы… ну, не знаю, совратить монашку.  
«Мог бы, конечно», - мысленно соглашается Хейл, пытаясь сосредоточить ускользающее внимание на шахматной доске. К слову, обнаженная грудь перед глазами здорово отвлекает: «А смысл?»  
\- С моей упаковкой? – наконец отзывается он. – Это поэтичное сравнение для кошелька?  
\- Оооооо, я и не знала, что у тебя такие проблемы с самооценкой, Волчара.  
Она подается вперед со смесью жалости и безобидного ребячества на губах и треплет его по щеке, как бездомного щенка – за ухом. Темные бусины сосков почти касаются резных фигурок, намертво приковывая взгляд…  
И Дерек забывает правила игры.  
\- Настоящие девушки требуют усилий, - отвечает он, сглотнув слюну. Словарный запас стремительно капитулирует. - И времени. Надо разгружать расписание, запоминать прорву совершенно нелепых дат, смотреть фильмы, от одного описания которых мой IQ падает пунктов на десять. К тому же, ни с одной из настоящих девушек мне не доводилось играть в шахматы на раздевание.  
Чудесная речь. Ничего лишнего, сплошная логика и причинно-следственные связи. Так складно он еще не лгал.  
\- Кстати об этом: мат, - объявляет «ненастоящая» девушка, подталкивая своего ферзя к его беззащитному королю.  
Дерек процентов на восемьдесят… нет, на все девяносто уверен, что она бессовестно мухлюет, но доказать не хватает мозгов, а потому послушно поднимается с места и отправляет к горке чужих трофеев последний оплот своей добродетели – трусы. Медовый взгляд Стайлз тут же соскальзывает гораздо ниже дозволенного правилами приличий и тонет в мазутно-черном омуте желания. Словно без наглядной демонстрации было непонятно, что он адски возбужден с того самого мучительно далекого момента, как она расстегнула первую пуговку на блузке.  
\- А, к черту, пусть будет ничья, - решает девушка, опрокинув своего короля, и вскакивает с кресла, стягивая с бедер игривое кружево.  
Еще пару месяцев назад Дереку казалось, что некоторые жесты существуют исключительно для Голливуда. Что в реальной жизни они слишком наиграны. Теперь же нет ничего естественней, чем смахнуть со стола шахматную доску вместе с бокалами дорогого вина, к которому они так и не притронулись, опьяненные друг другом, и потянуться за поцелуем, одновременно укладывая любовницу на освободившуюся поверхность.  
Стайлз тут же обвивает его бедра ногами, прижимаясь к распаленному паху, и улыбается в поцелуй. Жадно стонет, когда Дерек врывается в нее одним резким толчком, впиваясь ногтями в плечи. Они двигаются в унисон, быстро, жестко, не размениваясь на прелюдию, словно наркоманы в ломке, наполняя комнату бесстыдными стонами, и приходят к финишу с разницей в несколько толчков. И даже спустя столько времени это по-прежнему захватывающе и ново.  
Дерек хорошо платит за эту заманчивую иллюзию. За то, что впервые за долгие годы кто-то ждет его дома и согревает одинокую постель. И Стайлз великолепна. Нежная, страстная… искренняя. Каждая улыбка, каждая ласка бьет прямо в броню, оберегающую его сердце от новых разочарований. И Хейлу хочется верить, что любовь, горящая в ее янтарных глазах, не игра. Что она остается рядом даже без денег.  
Но он слишком боится спросить.


End file.
